Mornings Aren't Always Evil
by CoolAmi69
Summary: It's getting colder. Korra still gets up early to workout and loves it. Asami is freezing, but still loves to watch while bundled up. (Korrasami Month 2015, Prompts 1: Autumn/Workout)


**A/N: Happy Korrasami month 2015! For some reason, I have a hard time writing this couple, but probably because I see my own relationship mirrored so much in theirs. But I've decided to go for it this month, and combine the prompts for each section into little one-shots. I never thought I would write fluff, but my beta said this was nothing but! I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for the next story to post in three days. I hope you enjoy my first fic of the month. Reviews are appreciated!**

Asami stirred awake with the slightest movement of the bed. When she rolled over, she saw Korra standing next to her side of it. She raised her arms and groaned softly as she stretched, causing her muscled back to move under the tight tank. The soft light shining through the cracks of the window curtain brought in the bright crispness of the start of a new day. Asami propped herself up on her elbow and smiled up, "It's so early. I thought you weren't a morning person."

Korra grinned and bent down to give her lover a soft kiss. "That is true. I don't like getting up early, but can't you feel it? Fall is coming!"

It was Asami's turn to groan. Just the mention of it sent shivers through her body, and she pulled the comforter securely over her shoulders. Blame the Fire Nation blood in her, but she was more of a summer kind of girl. "Don't remind me..." she pouted.

Korra grinned and playfully tugged at the blankets, which weren't going to budge from Asami's grasp. "I'm going to go for a run, and maybe take Naga with me. I might as well get started on my training early. Then we can spend more of the day together. You said you're off, right?"

Asami fell onto her back and pulled the covers over her face. "Of course I'm off; that's why I agreed to spend the night with you here on Air Temple Island. You go ahead and do that. I'll stay here where it's nice and warm in the bed," she muttered, her voice muffled by the fabric.

Korra's laugh echoed in the bare room. "Love you too!" she called out. Asami felt something soft hit her torso, which she could only assume were her girlfriend's sleeping clothes. After a few more minutes, she felt Korra kiss the top of her head over the blankets then heard the sound of the other girl leave the room.

Asami sighed and threw the covers off of her upper body while she sat up, trying to fish out Korra's pajamas from the folds. She knew Asami didn't like when she just threw her clothes around; it must've been done out of playful spite. Still, Asami smiled thinking how Korra knew that Asami would clean up after her, because that's exactly what she was doing. Folding the clothes with her torso exposed caused her to shiver once more. She was wearing a thin, lavender long-sleeve shirt and coordinating maroon pajama pants. It had been mild the day before. True, the evening was a bit chilly, but they had spent it inside. The wooden walls of the Air Temple didn't provide much insulation, allowing the morning chill to seep within the planks.

Asami swung her feet over to the ground, grateful that she had worn socks. It wasn't very sexy, but it kept her body warm. True, Korra was her own personal space heater, but it also made her feel better as the seasons began to change. She got up and made her way to the closet to try to fish out her jacket. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Korra's dark blue sweater crumpled in the corner. The organizer in her couldn't resist. She picked it up and shook it out. Just as she was about to fold it, Asami held it close to her face and took a big whiff. She smirked at herself, part of her thrilled because it still smelled like Korra and another part scolded herself for being so cheesy. Well, it was nice and thick. It definitely kept the waterbender warm in the South Pole. Without another thought, Asami threw the sweater on. It was a bit short, but it was warm even if they clashed with her boots.

The kitchen was still empty despite the airbenders being early risers. Asami made her way to the stove to heat up some water in a kettle for tea. On the counter, she saw some of the lychee juice Korra couldn't get enough of. Once the tea kettle was ready, she poured a large glassful of the lychee juice. The kettle, lychee juice and tea cup made their way on to a tray which Asami took up before she made her way outside.

Cold air greeted Asami when she crossed the threshold. She was thankful that there was hardly any breeze, which would have caused her to go back outside. The bright, orange sky that faded into a violet darkness spread against the Republic City city skyline. Sunrise was only just beginning. The walk to the gazebo was short, but it seemed to take longer with such delicate cargo in hand. Asami carefully placed the tray on a wide rail before gracefully lifting herself to sit next to it then looked around. She was facing Korra's favorite workout spot outdoors, but there was no sign of the Avatar.

The engineer was quite proud of the little outside gym she had designed for her hard-working girlfriend. Korra was always keen on staying in shape, though her training took care of most of that. Still, she insisted on being able to work out different parts of her body. The two argued a bit on who would get to build Korra's custom pull-up bar, but in the end Asami won over. In fact, once she started, Korra was more interested in watching her work than actually helping. It seemed that Korra always had a dazed look on her face when she watched the genius heiress at work.

Connected to two large metal bars that stood parallel out of the ground was a shorter metal bar, which Asami had welded together. Korra had to jump in order to grab hold of it because it was so high, but it was a challenge she accepted. It was the part of the gym that Korra was most excited about because though she had the muscles and strength for it, pull-ups were still something that took her a while to get used to. However, now she was a pull-up goddess, which Asami not-so-secretly loved to watch.

In another corner were boulders of different sizes for various earthbending drills of which she didn't know the names. All throughout were small buckets of water strategically placed; Korra said she needed to be able to work with different amounts of water and pull the sources from wherever she could get it. In fact, she would relocate the buckets every once in awhile to fool herself.

There was also more traditional workout equipment such as sparring pads (mostly for Asami), hand wraps, boxing gloves, free weights and resistance bands but those were locked tight in a weatherproof trunk on the far side of the workout area.

While Asami quietly gazed at the little space she and Korra made together, laughter was heard behind her and it was approaching quickly.

Korra was laughing, chasing Naga who looked like she was running quite vigorously. Though her boisterous laugh was loud and full, her running pace was steady. "I'll still beat you there, girl!" she called to the massive animal. She turned quickly to sprint towards the far side of the gazebo. Naga caught on quickly, rapidly changing her direction and accelerated. Korra ran hard, her friend following closely on her heels. Naga's head came charging dangerously close to Korra's back, onto which she let out a large exhale through her nostrils.

The sensation set Korra into a fit of giggles, awkwardly twisting her body into a sudden halt. "No fair! That's cheating!" she chuckled.

Naga stopped, and happily trotted back to Korra. She nuzzled the girl, who returned with a hug.

Asami giggled as she watched the exchange. The two on the ground looked up to see their unexpected visitor.

"Asami!" Korra called, running up to her girlfriend.

Naga likewise ran over to her new friend, placing her two front paws on either side of Asami's legs and rested her head on her lap.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!" Korra frowned almost jealously a few yards behind her large friend. She popped her hip out and crossed her arms, giving Naga a jaded glare.

Rubbing the polar bear-dog's head eagerly, Asami replied, "Shouldn't you be exercising? When you finish, I have a preset for you."

The bender lifted an eyebrow suggestively with a knowing smirk on her face, her mind racing to the naughtiest of thoughts.

Asami must have read her girlfriend's mind because she let out another laugh and shook her head. She pointed a finger at the glass on the tray next to her.

It took a few moments but after a confused look or two, Korra yelled out, "You brought me lychee juice! You really are the best girlfriend in the world!"

"You're darn right I am..." she murmured.

Excitedly, Korra went back to her workout spot while Naga found a place in the rising sun's rays to lay.

Taking up the kettle, Asami poured herself some tea and wrapped her hands around the hot mug. She brought the mug to her face, enjoying the warmth emanating from it and the sweet, magical scent of tea. Through the steam, she could see her muscular girlfriend.

Korra did several reps of various styles of situps and pushups. Between her different sit-up exercises, Korra would lift up her shirt to show off her extremely toned stomach, to which Asami would roll her eyes at and laugh.

"How about these? Are you impressed now, babe?" Korra called out. She was in a plank position with her legs spread out wide and her right arm was held behind her lower back. However, only the fingertips of her left hand were on the ground as she did several push-ups.

"Ooh, wow. You're sooo strong," Asami muttered flatly, taking another sip of tea. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of the hot liquid spreading from her stomach to the rest of her body. It definitly helped keep her warm in the cold pre-autumn morning, thankful for the Water Tribe sweater that protected her from the occasional slight breeze.

Korra plopped herself down on the ground then rolled on to her back. "You're just saying that..." she pouted grumpily, and started another set of sit ups.

Asami opened her eyes and gave her lover a stern look. "No, really. You're incredibly strong, and I'm super impressed. Every day. But I think you've done enough push-ups and sit-ups. Why don't you do some Hot Squats or Boulder Biceps?"

With a huff, the Avatar frowned then stuck her tongue out at the suggestions, but changed her workout regimen anyway. Asami grinned, knowing she had won another battle. For some reason, she had a way of always winning in their flirtatious arguments. Also, it didn't hurt that she was always right. Looking into the reflection of her shallow cup, she rolled her eyes at herself.

Seeing the expression on her lover's face, Korra paused in a deep squat position. "What? My squat form is perfect!"

Pouring herself more tea, Asami replied, "I know it is. I love watching you squat. Why don't you turn around so I can get a better view?" she purred.

With a raised eyebrow, Korra did as she was told. When she did, she patted herself hard on her buttock while doing another Hot Squat.

"Hey! Be careful with that! That's mine!" Asami cried out. Naga looked up at her exclamation. "What? Can't we share?" she asked the polar-bear dog who continued to stare at her thoughtfully.

Korra chuckled, straining hard to keep the two boulders that she had raised mid-air with the curl of her arms. "Technically... I was... Naga's... first..." she managed to squeeze out.

"Oh my spirits, Korra! You're going to pull something!" her girlfriend scolded.

After a few grunts and groans, Korra dropped the huge boulders on to the ground carelessly. One rolled away and crushed a bucket of water before the bender realized and stopped the runaway rock. "I can't concentrate with you here," she sighed.

Draining her second mug of tea, Asami shrugged, "I watch you work out all the time. Sometimes, I work out with you!"

Korra jogged around to the inside of the gazebo, then leaned against the rail on which Asami sat. "I know, but for some reason you're not helping today."

Asami leaned back and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. Korra must've wanted more because when Asami pulled away, the bender's eyes were closed and her lips were still held out in a pucker. "Well, I guess you deserve more." Asami leaned over again and gave the expectant girl another kiss. "And don't forget your lychee juice," she reminded.

Korra's eyes lit up. "Ooh, I almost forgot!" She reached over and grabbed the glass greedily, then drained it in a few seconds. With a loud sigh, she murmured, "That was the best tasting glass of lychee juice I've ever had." She shivered as a breeze blew through them. "Now I'm starting to get chilly. Why don't we go inside where it's warm?" Korra leapt agilely over the railing onto the ground outside of the gazebo.

"I thought you'd never ask," Asami giggled. Her expression turned to worry when she saw the mischievous look on Korra's face. She had seen that look several times, and it was never good. "Korra... What are you thinking?" Before she knew it, Korra reached up and threw her girlfriend over her shoulder. "Ew, Korra, you're all sweaty!"

With a hearty laugh, Korra replied, "You're the one who kept pushing me to work out. Maybe if you didn't, I wouldn't be so sweaty." She started to jog back towards the dorms.

"Korra! I just drank a lot of tea and you're pushing on my bladder!" she managed to squeeze out between squeals and giggles. She was glad the rest of the island was quiet. She wouldn't be able to stand being embarrassed like this in front of the others.

The Avatar put a hand on her lover's bottom and gently squeezed. "Then we'd better get you back inside quickly!" She hurried her pace, still holding tight.

Asami let out a loud shriek. "Oh my spirits, I can't believe this is happening!"

As soon as they crossed the threshold of the building, Korra set down her girlfriend and laughed even harder than before.

"Oh, you think that's funny? I'll get you for this. You're going to regret the day you crossed Asami Sato," she threatened menacingly.

Korra beamed, "I'll never forget this. It was worth it." She took a step to embrace her girlfriend.

"No you don't. I'm glad I wore your sweater because it's got your sweat all over it. You'd better get yourself into the shower, because I have all day to torture you. I was thinking makeup shopping."

The color and laughter fell from Korra's face. "Wait... what?"

Asami started towards the bathroom. "You said it yourself: fall is coming. I'll need a new set of colors and you're going to help me pick them out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the ladies' room. I'll expect you to be ready to leave in an hour."

After Asami closed the bathroom door behind her, Korra pouted at herself. "She wasn't kidding when she said she'd get me back..."


End file.
